


The Turn of Your Fate

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarryland 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Partners, Auror Training, Competition, Crime Fighting, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Light Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: Draco is trying to complete the terms of his probation. But the Ministry has pitted him against Harry Potter. Can he escape Azkaban?





	The Turn of Your Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The **Prompt** for this was: Defence Against the Dark Arts | Aurors/Adventure - Harry and Draco are in the running for the same job/position but must work together on a case/project before a decision is made on who gets the promotion | Word Count - Min 444; Max 1404
> 
> Tagging the amazing orpheous87 for the beta, and for the efforts she put that had to go waste because I decided to use my free pass for this prompt (No amount of edits could get the word count within the limit)

_Really? Why am I even trying?_ Draco thought as he stormed his way to the changing room. Life had certainly been less hell since the genocidal maniac had died, but it couldn’t be called paradise. He felt less gloomy, but the threat of Azkaban was always looming over his head. And what had transpired in the Auror trainer’s cabin had only served to remind him of his impending fate.

Then there was the problem of Potter. He claimed to be a friend and had all but deserted him in that bloody cabin. He even had to salute that Proudfoot witch, even though she would be the reason he was going to be sent to Azkaban. _That wasn’t entirely true_. He would go to Azkaban because of his actions from two years earlier, but she wasn’t helping him avoid it either.

So, this is what discrimination feels like, Draco thought, not for the first time. In the last two years, there had been hundreds of instances where he had been reminded of where life had brought him and how horribly wrong, he had been about so many things in life. Potter was one of the more significant ones.

“Traitor”, Draco accused, hating how whiny his voice sounded.

“I had to leave because I would have ended up hexing her, and that is not a nice thing to have on a professional record, is it?” Harry countered.

“I had to keep a straight face and look at her while she was literally plotting my downfall in front of us.”

“I know. Why do you think I’m this mad? This is blatant discrimination. Even if I were to fuck off and leave you to do everything for this project, _I_ am going to be selected. And you will be shipped off to that Merlin-forsaken place.”

“Do I not know this?” Draco tried for nonchalance, but he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Hey, I’m not going to let that happen. If I must threaten the whole Ministry, so be it.”

“No, Potter. I don’t want your charity. We both know you’re going to be selected, I may as well go stand in front of the warden and ask them to take me in!”

“Draco, first, this is not charity. Why can’t you take help when you need it? You know this is the last chance you have. Every other department has already passed you over, and if you don’t get in here, then, well.... fuck.”

“I don’t need another favour added to the already heavy list of what I owe you. A life debt at that.”

“Draco. Please. Let me help”

“No, Harry. _Please._ Promise me you won’t interfere. I’m going to try my best. And if that’s not enough, that’s okay. I deserve to pay for my crimes anyway.” With that, he walked away.

\----

Draco was nervous. He would be facing Potter again as well as partnering up with him for an assignment. The assignment that will decide his fate for good. But Harry, no, _Potter_ was acting like everything was fine. No anger for how Draco had treated him last time. Which was good. He will be able to concentrate on the case better. 

They had been assigned an unsolved case. _Of course._ For Draco’s selection, they had to solve a case that even experienced Aurors had not been able to solve. That sealed his fate then.

“So how do you want to do this Potter? And I hope you aren’t planning on sabotaging yourself.” While said in jest, Draco was completely serious.

Potter only rolled his eyes. “No Draco, I’m not planning anything nefarious, as you call it. And I propose we start going through the basics separately and discuss our individual takes. We can plan further after that.”

“I’m impressed. You do have the ability to do things in an organized fashion. I wonder if this is a result of Auror training.”

“Piss off, Malfoy,” Potter grinned good-naturedly.

All the while, only one thought was running through Draco’s mind. _Cherish these moments. These may very well be the last ones you have before being locked away for life._

Three days and seventeen hours later, they were no closer to a solution than they had been at the start. Draco’s hopes of solving this to have a minuscule chance at actually being selected were diminishing by the hour. The first day had gone well enough. Both had understood what had happened during the crimes and they had even managed to pinpoint the motive behind the robberies - gaining enough wealth to enter the pure-blood society. But this wasn't enough to catch the perpetrator. They had to figure out how it had been committed.

Draco was brought out of his musings by a loud crash, followed by incoherent curse words. 

“Potter, please. I’m trying to think. Your tantrums are not contributing in any significant way.”

“Tell me Malfoy, how has the silence served you for this long? That did not help either, did it?” Harry retorted.

“I have a headache the size of a Hippogriff. Please don’t do anything to increase it.”

“Fuck you, and fuck this. I’m going for my psych eval.”

Harry was already out the door before Draco could even think of something. _Shit._ The blasted evaluation was today. They did not even have a full four days before their time was up, and this would take up another significant portion of what valuable time there was. Perfect. These sessions with the Mind Healer were usually scheduled before or after the test assignments, not during it. The reason for the overlap had been stated as lack of time before the graduation ceremony which Draco knew was bullshit.

Hours had passed before Harry came back but when he did, he looked strangely content. But Draco could not dwell on it much, as it was his turn with the Mind Healer. Maybe this break would do him good, Draco thought as he left.

\----

Another day had passed with no progress. But Draco had an idea that he wanted to test out. He had asked Harry to get Kreacher directly to the old mansion where the last robbery had taken place. Out of all the houses that had been plundered, this was the wealthiest. The gems and precious stones that had gone missing from here may have allowed the robbers to possibly retire for good.

“Master Draco, Kreacher is being very happy to see you” Kreacher shrieked, bowing beyond his old back should have allowed.

“Likewise, Kreacher. Mother spoke volumes of your faithful service to the Noble House of Black. It is good to see you again” Draco smiled fondly as he said this.

When he made eye contact with Harry, he was not expecting shock writ clearly on his face. “Don’t look so alarmed, Potter. I know my manners, even if I haven’t displayed them in the past,” Draco bit out, clearly annoyed, and a little hurt.

“No. That’s not what I’m surprised about. I’ve never… never... You know what, we can discuss this later. Let’s focus on the problem at hand.”

“Right. So, you know what to do?” Draco asked, not believing him in the slightest.

Once Harry nodded, both men started with the spellwork around the perimeter. After a good hour, they were done. The mansion was covered in mostly all the spells that had been in place on the day of the robbery. “Kreacher now is your time to shine,” Harry said solemnly.

With a bow and a crack, Kreacher disappeared. The old elf reappeared after what seemed like hours but when he did, the boys’ joy knew no bounds and they apparated to the Ministry.

\----

“Draco. Where are you? You could have had the patience to wait outside for me at least,” Harry called out as he entered their assigned room. He frowned when he realized Draco wasn’t there. Without thinking much, he decided to look over the list of suspects while waiting for Draco. When he couldn’t find it even after a thorough search, he panicked. He knew exactly where Draco was.

He all but ran outside, Apparating immediately when he could. Where he landed was not how Harry had imagined the place to be like at all. Nevertheless, he was going to look for the blond dumbass and get him out safely. No sooner had he thought that he found himself unable to move. The sound and light of Petrificus Totalus registered later. He could disarm whoever it was wandlessly, once he saw them.

Only, his mind refused the moment Mafalda Hopkirk had come into view. The black hood with the wild hair and feral grin gave him flashbacks to a different time. He was now sweating profusely with his heartbeat increasing every second. He couldn’t see properly or even think clearly anymore. Just as Hopkirk was about to raise her wand again, _Arresto Momentum_ and _Mimble Wimble_ came a posh voice. Everything was a blur after that. He faintly registered that they had caught her as he closed his eyes.

\----

When he felt himself waking up, he could hardly make sense of anything. The first thing he saw was white. All around him. The walls, the sheets, the light, hair, screens. Wait. _Hair_. Draco – warehouse – curses – Hopkirk. It all came back together.

“You utter moron. Who Apparates right the in the middle of a fucking warehouse? Especially one belonging to a criminal!” Draco all but screamed. He sounded annoyed but his relief was evident. “And if this is a way to make sure that I get the job, then congratulations, you won. I have the job, but I’m in the right mind to turn it down because of the stunt you pulled.”

“I wasn’t trying to get you the job. You can’t blame me. You pulled shit first. I come to the office and find that you are missing; along with the list of suspects. You can’t expect me to not do anything while you run away to do something stupid, alone. We weren’t even supposed to catch them, just make inroads to progress the case further. Solving it would have been enough.”

“I had made up my mind to solve it _and_ catch the criminal. Whether you approved or not.”

“Was this an effort to up your chances getting it? Because you didn’t have to. Kingsley was involved to make sure the selection was fair!”

“So, you did use your _Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World-_ charm to get me the job! Saint Potter can’t get enough of people worshipping him and owing him favours. Explains why you’re not surprised.”

“Malfoy….. Draco. Wait, please. I did not call a favour. I spoke to Hermione about the selection. But it was for my own sake, more than yours. Even though my intentions were two-sided. You know why I couldn’t save myself in the warehouse?”

“Because you were in a full-body bind,” Draco barely suppressed his scoff.

“I can disarm anyone even under a body-bind. Wordlessly and wandlessly.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Draco sounded exasperated and mildly impressed.

“I suffered a panic attack. Which happens frequently. In addition to nightmares, anxiety episodes and hypersensitivity. I’m not mentally ready to be an Auror. I was doing it for Ron’s sake. But my heart wasn’t in it. I wanted the selection officer to not just blindly select me because of being the Boy Who Lived. Whether or not this situation was present,” Harry gestured to the space between them.

“So, what you’re saying is…..”

Harry cut him off, “I failed my psychology test. I knew I was going to. And I wanted you to get the position without any bias. We both know you’re brilliant at this. You figured out she had used Travers’ house elf to get in and out of heavily protected mansions to steal, thus giving her a solid alibi and enough money to enter the high society. And you genuinely want to help people. You deserve to be selected.”

Draco was left speechless. In typical Malfoy fashion, he deflected from his emotions and instead, asked, “So, what now? What have you planned?”

Harry knew that Draco was avoiding talking about his feelings. He was going to let it slide for now.

“Now, we celebrate. In honour of the progress that you’ve made.”

“How daft can you be Harry? How are you going to tackle your PTSD?”

“With the help of a mind healer. I’ll be starting next week. But now, we celebrate your success.”

At this, Draco grinned brightly and took Harry’s hand. 

~fin~


End file.
